Dawn of the Devourer
by Xenolord
Summary: What started as a run-of-the-mill Smash and Grab turns into a fight to save Lore from the Devourer itself! You take on the role as the Hero destined to destroy that which cannot die, to save Lore from eternal Darkness.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Artix Entertainment owns Adventure Quest. I only own a few characters, such as the Hero of Lore (You).

Dawn of the Devourer

Prologue

The walls around you are stone, and chilled to the touch. As you think back on the events which lead you to being thrown in the prison under the Guardian Tower, you can't help but slap yourself for those last few, foolish movements which lead to your capture. Of course they were backing up, it's because someone was moving in behind you. Next you know, everything goes black, and you wake up on the cold, straw floor of a dungeon in Battleon.

"Well, well, well, it seems my new-found friend is awake!" A voice bellows in the darkness, a hearty belly laugh following suit. "Good! Good! Tell me, friend, what's your name?" He asks with a twinkle in his eyes. Rubbing the back of your head, you tell him your name, which prompts another laugh. "Not what I would have named you, kid, but hell! If that's you're name, who am I to tell you otherwise?" Leaning on the bars, pressing his face close, he looks you over. "Lemme get a good look at you, kid. See what the cat drug in." You advance on the bars and let him look you over. He gave a little chuckle. "Ya don't look like much, kid, but the way the guards were talkin, you gave them a hell of a run out there. There's been some talk among the senior guards. Seems like some of them want you to join the Guardians. Of course, as with everything else, there are others who aren't too keen on the idea of a criminal joining the Order." A loud thud permiates the dungeon from an unseen door up a flight of stairs. "Shhh! Get back, kid. Don't give 'em any reason to kill you. Here comes the guards."

Footsteps come down the stairs, heavy plate boots clinking across the stone of the floors. It is mere seconds later when a brown-haired man in silver plate mail armor steps in full view of your cell, a golden axe shimmering on his back. You recognize this man as the one who lead the Guardians to hunt you down before they knew who you were. Walking behind him is another man in plate, an ornately decorated longsword on his hip, a shield on his back, who takes his spot to the man's left. And filing in to the first man's right is a woman with black hair, a raven cloak on her back, hiding her armor.

"This the one, Captain? The one who gave your men a run for their money?" The woman speaks, her entire body hidden beneath the cloak. The brown-haired man nods and smiles to you, putting one hand on the bars and the other slips between them, resting lazily on the cross bar.

"Aye. Sure is." He says, looking at you. "Tell me, friend." The man begins, looking you dead in the eyes. "What brought you to Battleon, and compelled you to steal only one tome from our library?" You're reluctant at first, choosing silence over telling him anything. The male on his left seems more angered at your silence then he.

"Listen you piece of crap! The Captain asked you a question, and you better damn well answer it!" He barks, shaking the bars violently, attempting to scare a response out of you. The brown-haired man puts the hand which rested upon the cross bar on the other's arm.

"Now, now, Jake. There is no need to get violent with our guest. We'll get the answer in due time." Returning to his lazy stance, he gave a submissive smile. "But the sooner you answer, my friend, the sooner I can get you out of here."

"Captain!" The man barks.

"No butts, Jake. You saw what I did in that field. I've not seen combat skills like that in years, and from an untrained thief, no less. To let such talent wither in the dungeon would be a travesty-" He turns back to you. "Wouldn't it? Here's the deal. If you can tell us who hired you to steal that book and why, I'll see to it that you're walking under the sun within the hour. What do you say?" After maintaining your silence for a few more seconds, you finally talk, revealing the client to be a spider-like creature who spoke like a man.

"Epheel. I knew it." The woman speaks almost instantly, seeming to know the name of your client. "What did Epheel want the book for?" With a saddened tone, you tell her he didn't tell you why he wanted it, only that he would pay a sum of gold to make any king jealous to possess it. "Enough gold to make a king jealous? Whatever Epheel wants this book for, I can assure you it's not to bake a cake." The brown-haired man nods and releases your bars, taking a key from a ring at his waist.

"Aye. I agree. Well, you've upheld your end of the bargain, friend, so I'll uphold mine." Putting the key in the lock, he gives it a twist and the bars slide open with a happy groan. "Your freedom, however, is not quite yours yet." The man continues, putting a hand on your shoulder, leading you up the stairs. "There is one final task I would ask of you. Did Epheel tell you of a place to meet him when you aquired the book?" You nod. "Good. I will need you to take the book and lead us there. Epheel is an evil creature who does not deserve to grace the Creator's Lore. If you were to aid us in capturing him, it would certainly go a long way to atoning for your crimes." He opened the dungeon door which lead to the Guardian Tower proper. Standing in the foyer of the tower was a tall guardian with an eyepatch over one eye.

"Captain... why are you bringing the prisoner up here? Surly you can't mean to release-" The man spoke.

"I do mean to release them." The brown-haired man answered sternly. "And don't call me Sherly." The woman in the cloak gave a groan at the joke. "You saw what I saw out there, Wun-Eye. Our friend here impressed Maria, and if anyone can do that, they deserve a place amongst our finest. Remember, Wun-Eye. We had to resort to subterfuge to assure a capture. Something we've never had to do, and I don't plan on making that public. They'll join the Guardian Order as a trump card. We'll keep them incase we need someone to do things a known Guardian can't."

"Then I trust your friend won't be recorded in the ledger, then?"

"No. Too risky." He turns to you with a hand on your shoulder. "I won't lie. What I have in mind for you won't be fun, and it will be very dangerous, but take solace in knowing what you will preform for me is imperative to Lore's survival. Can I count on you for these tasks. Complete them and return alive, and I can assure you that your name will be restored, and you'll be inducted as a full member of the Guardian Order. Can I count on you for this?" Without any real course of action other then to agree, you do so. "Excellent! Your first job is going to be easy, the rest can wait. I want you to go to a mansion on the edge of Darkovia, and speak with the owner, she said she had some information for me, and I can't go myself. Rayne will go with you, as both a guide and to speak for you. You may not remember Maria, but she was there when you were captured. Rayne'll make sure Maria doesn't flay you on the spot. When you return from that, we'll discuss capturing Epheel. Rayne?" The woman in the cloak nodded a sagely nod. "I trust you can handle this?"

"Babysitting a wet-behind-the-ears newbie? You know me, Captain. I live for this kind of work." You can hear the sarcasm dripping off her teeth as she speaks. Artix either doesn't pick up on the sarcasm, or does and just rubs it in her face.

"I know you do, Rayne. I have the utmost faith that you'll preform both of your duties clear within my expectations." He smiled and shooed the pair of you off.

"Alright, newbie. It's you and I for a while. I'm Rayne. Rayne Anasi, and I'll be your babysitter for this bread run. Don't worry. Follow my instructions, and you should be fine." You follow her out of the tower as you walk down the main street of Battleon, the sun peeking over the horizon, the time around six or seven in the morning assuring most of the town was still in their beds. "Darkovia's in the west, about six hours walk out. But we're not walking..." She threw herself onto a horse stabled near the Inn, a regal looking white stallion which seemed to coo at her touch. "Climb up." She ordered, giving you her hand. Taking it, you struggle to pull yourself onto the horse and settle yourself behind her. "Hold on tight, but watch your hands." You tentatively wrap your arms around her waist as the horse takes off down the dusty road in a blur of white.

Despite the wind in your face, as Rayne talks next, you can hear her with great clarity. "Before we meet Maria, there are a few things you need to know about her. First thing's first, she's a vampire. A very powerful, wise one. She's wiser then most of the other Guardians, and has a tongue to match. She's off drinking blood, though, so you're alright there. Second, she's smart. Scary smart for her age. Third, she's older then me, but looks a lot younger; again that can be attributed to her vampirism. And finally, she's very protective of those she loves. Hopefully one day, you can count yourself in that category. But for now, keep your distance, stay respectful, and don't give her a reason to eviscerate you. Do this and you'll be alright." You give a nod and a small audible response to her instructions. "At least I know you can take orders."

The ground flies beneath your feet as the horse's powerful legs carry you with great speed towards the forest in the distance. On the edge of the forest, a mansion appears in the receeding fog of the trees, lights greeting weary travelers and merchants of all kinds. You feel something churn in your stomach as you approach the building, tentatively asking your guide if the house is your destination.

"Sure is." She replies slowing the horse to a gentle trot. "Lemme welcome you to the Hotel Despair, newbie. It's... not really a hotel. It's just a cute pet name Lizzie and I gave it. Come on, I'll introduce you to Maria." Leaping from the horse, she helps you down and begins to walk up the gravel path to the door, with you in tow.

Author's Note: I'm Ba-ack! So yea, shortly after I repaired my old computer, it had a hard-core meltdown, and I was out of one for about 5 months. So, now that I bought a new computer, I'm back in the saddle!


	2. Despair Eternal

Despair Eternal

One

Rayne opened her cloak, letting it fall to her back as she knocked on the door. There came a low creak as the reinforced wooden door swung open. Standing on the other side was a cute girl about your age, her green hair lying flat against her head, falling about halfway down her back. She gives a groggy look to Rayne and smiles.

"Hey... It's Auntie Rayne. Come on in." She let you and Rayne in and walks into the house. "MOM! MOTHER! IT'S RAYNE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. From the kitchen came the gaze of another green haired woman you recognize.

"Gale, honey, don't shout. You'll give yourself strep throat and - " Her red eyes suddenly spot you and ignite. "YOU! I recognize you! You're that sticky-fingered little punk who stole from the Guardian Tower! How'd you -" She begins, Rayne jumping to your defense.

"Artix." Rayne speaks simply. "Artix has once again undid everything you've done, Maria."

"Artix?" Maria barked. "Artix let you out!" You nod a little, trying not to incite her wrath. She gives an exaggerated roll of her eyes and a heavy, defeated sigh before turning back into the kitchen. "I'm going to hazard a guess and say that you're here on business, and not pleasure." She continued, Rayne smiling some and giving a nod.

"You would be correct. Artix wants the information you said you had, and sent our mutual friend here to receive it."

"And you, knowing I'd rip that punk's head right off, right?" Rayne gave another nod, which prompted the other to roll her eyes again. "That paladin is always a step ahead, isn't he? Age hasn't slowed him down at all. Alright, have a seat, you two, and I'll spill the beans." Throwing a tea towel over her shoulder she took a pan off the stove and placed the two pancakes atop the others. "Hope I've got enough for everyone." She cleared her throat. "Safiria!" She shouted. "Breakfast!"

"Mo-om..." Gale began, fixing to chastise her mother for shouting.

"Do as I say Gale, not as I do." She gave a sniped response as you sit next to Rayne and Gale. "Now, eat up everyone. If there's not enough, I'll make more." She sits across from you, and looks you over. "So tell me." She address you plainly. "You managed to get into the Guardian Tower, which in among itself is a feat. Then you managed to get into the Library without being seen, another feat of strength. But once there... you take one stupid, illegible book. No arcane tomes, no historical records of Lore, and not the Guardian Ledger. Why just that one book? What makes all that worth the risk?"

You spend all of breakfast explaining to everyone assembled everything that brought you to this point in your journey, the Spider-Like Epheel commissioning you to steal the book for a fortune's in gold, the brown-haired man, who you learn to be Captain Artix Von Krieger of the Guardians releasing you under those conditions, as well as what you believe he has planned next. As you speak, Maria listens intently, taking in every one of your words, and judging what your own motives are.

"Artix was always a pretty good judge of character. Alright, kiddo, I'll play along. My name is Maria Despair, I'm a retired Guardian and full-time mother to this rapscallion." She pointed a threatening fork at Gale, who smiled and gave a stick of her tongue. "You've met my friend Rayne already. I remember when she was knee high to a grasshopper, way back when."

"Seriously, Despair, let's not go there." Rayne muttered, not even raising her head. Maria responded with a big grin and a chuckle.

"I imagine Artix sent you here for my notes, which I haven't made yet. If I told you everything he needed to know, you'd never remember it all. I need to make some notes for him, but I'm not about to allow you to laze about while I jot them all down. I have a request to make of you. You look pretty apt with a sword, and you're light on your feet, so here's the deal: While I'm making those notes for Captain Krieger, I want you to go into my yard and clear out some of the weeds." You stifle a laugh. "Hey, don't laugh. Those weeds will eat you for dinner and ask for more! They're Dragon Tooth Snappers, about eight of them. I asked SOMEONE to do it yesterday, but that SOMEONE forgot." She shot Gale, the green-haired girl who met you at the door, a dirty look.

"I can't help it. I forgot!" Gale answered drinking half the glass of milk in one sitting.

"Anyway, I hate to admit it, but those plants, while not dangerous, are a nuisance, and I need them taken care of. I'll give you a sword and some armor, and when you're done, you can keep them. By the time you're finished with the plants, I'll have those notes for you. OH! And be a dear, and pull some of their teeth out for me, would you? Warlic pays out the eyes for those thing's teeth, for some weird reason. DO that, and I'll split the gold with you. After all, you may be doing the work, but it's still my back yard. What do you say?" With empty pockets, and not much other direction to turn, you agree to clear her back yard. "Excellent!" She smiles at you and stands, collecting some of the dishes.

"Thanks, by the way." Gale speaks to you, helping her mother with the dishes. "I hate those things."

"Oh, don't think you're getting out of it, Gale. I want you to help clear them." Gale's smile suddenly does an invert, quickly turning into a frown.

"Awwwww! Mo-om!" She whines, clearly not wanting to do it. "But Kay and I are going out this afternoon!"

"Gale. Honey. There's eight of them. A swing each and they're dead. Stop complaining and help. You'll be done in a minute. Two if they decided to be sneaky and hide. You'll still have time to go out with your friends."

"Safiria!" She called to the black haired woman at the head of the table, who had sat down unseen to you. Without lifting her head, the woman muttered in a very fatherly manner.

"Listen to your mother." You pat Gale's shoulder and tell it's alright, that with two of you, it'll go pretty fast. With a sigh and a nod, Gale agrees.

"Yea... you're right." You watch Maria take a battered sword from a mount on the wall, and hand it to you.

"Here. This belonged to a friend of mine. You can keep hold of it, but don't loose it." She slaps your shoulder and ushers you and Gale outside. "Go. Have fun. Slay some killer plants." Sliding the door closed behind you, she locks it, assuring you and Gale don't return until your job is done. Gale sighs as she unsheathes her sword.

"Well, since we're out here, we might as well do our job." Offering you her free hand she smiles sweetly to you. "Gale Despair. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" The sword feeling a bit large in your hand, you reply with your name, and survey the area. Gale nods as she listens, smiling some.

"That's a nice name you have. Maybe one day, you'll tell me what it means, eh, buddy?" She jumps off the porch and into the grass. "But now, we gots us some killing to do. Come on." Off in one of the close bushes, you see a small bulbous creature appear, scanning the area for prey. Looking you straight in the eyes, it barks a loud cry, seven more similar creatures appearing from different bushes. "Uh oh. They've seen us. And despite what my mother tells you, these things are NO push-overs! Get ready!"

Gale's words ring true to you. Their lithe stalks are surprisingly resilient to sword swing and, as Gale demonstrates many a time, magic blast. With the combined efforts of your sword and Gale's Magic, you manage to bring one down. With a hard step with her boot heel, Gale knocks a few of the snapper's teeth out, collecting and pocketing them. Sheathing her blade momentarily and cracking her knuckles, she looks you over again.

"Mom was right. You've got some serious skills. She told me what happened in Battleon, and I didn't think it possible at first. But now that I see it... I believe it." She laughs a little and pats your shoulder. "If Captain Krieger is right, you'd be a welcome addition to anything he has planned." She unholsters her blade and turns to face a second Snapper. "In the meantime, one down, seven to go." She dives head-long into another Snapper, attempting to finish this job quickly.

It takes the two of you two grueling hours to kill all eight of the Dragon Tooth Snappers, and when you do, you face Gale with a satisfied look upon your face, sweat pours down her face and soaks her shirt's collar. Sheathing her blade for the final time, she takes the tails of her shirt and wipes the sweat away, groaning with a pleased sigh. "Well!" She smiles at the job well done. "Mom's probably thinking we got lost between grass blades." Taking the pouch of Snapper Teeth from her belt and hands it to you. "Here. Warlic doesn't want me in his shop for another week since the incident yesterday, so mom's probably going to have you deliver those teeth to him." You take the tooth pouch and attach it to your own belt.

"Well. Took you two long enough. I would have had them dead hours ago." Maria's voice comes from the door as she allows you in. Choosing your next words, you carefully explain the various strength differentials between Gale and you, and Maria. The woman laughs heartily as you explain this, and nods. "Aye, yea, I suppose there is a difference there. I keep forgetting I'm no ordinary woman. You two hungry?" She smiles as she locks the door behind you. "I made some lunch for us all. You..." She directs her next words to your ears. "...Need to eat up. I'll need you to deliver those teeth to Warlic. I don't have anyone else to help me there after someone mixed Mandrake Root and Stone's Blood with Pixie Dust last night."

"You had to admit, mom. The explosion was pretty cool." Maria shot her with a dirty look. "I'm going to fix his roof this afternoon, promise." She muttered plainly.

"Good." Maria muttered. "As for you, I need you to go back with Rayne, deliver these teeth to Warlic and..." Taking a stack of papers from a table, she hands them to you. "...give these to Captain Krieger. He'll be happy to have them. Feel free to read them over yourself on the way over, some of them pertain to you, so you should know my thoughts. You leave once Rayne gets out of the bath." There came a knock at the door, Gale jumped to answer it, sprinting to the door.

"KAY!" Gale called as a young woman about her age walks in, Gale pulling her into a hug. "You're just on time, I just finished clearing the Snappers from the backyard like mom wanted. You ready to go?"

"Kay just got in, dear, don't you think she should sit down and relax for a few? Or are you just going to throw her right back out the door?" Maria asked, handing Sage a glass of water. "I imagine the run was quite strenuous."

"No more then usual, Ms. Despair." Kay answered, taking the glass of water. "Thank you."

"Maria, please." She corrected her, stepping back into the kitchen. "It's not bad enough knowing how old I am, you don't have to remind me every day. Sage, this is our newest friend... d'uh..." She blanks on your name. "I'm sorry... I seem to have forgotten..." Smiling and nodding, you tell Sage your name, and she smiles. "Yea... that was it."

"Nice to meet you." Kay answers, bowing. "My name is Kay Anasi, Gale's friend, it's nice to meet you." The two of you shake hands as a door opens behind you. Turning, you face a clean Rayne Anasi as she finishes drying her hair, dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of denims. "Hi mom! Did Aunt Maria convince you to take a bath finally."

"Convince? No. She stripped me naked and threw me in. I had no choice in the matter." You, Gale and Kay all share a laugh at the thought, Maria coming in from the kitchen.

"Don't laugh. True story. She put up a good fight, but it was all for naught, as I'm stronger." Maria told us, putting a glass in a cupboard, tossing a tea-towel on the counter and walking into the room with us. "Rayne, will you be taking the kid back to Battleon? Few things I need done in town, and I can't trust Gale not to blow up Warlic's shop again."

"It was an accident!" Gale pleads again, throwing her hands up.

"Yea, an accident that Warlic won't let me live down. You're going to have to learn Gale, that your actions reflect on me as much as you." She looks over to you, a twinkle in her eye as some thought, most likely an evil one, enters her mind. "A good lesson for you, while I'm at it. Every action you do here reflects as much on others as on yourself. Artix put his faith in you, and your actions will come back to reflect on him as well. When you look good, so does he. Don't forget." She brightens her smile as she claps her hands. "Right! Rayne's out of the bath, and daylight's burning. You two better get back to Battleon before Artix thinks you got lost, or ran afoul of some undead or something."

"She's right." Rayne mutters, nodding. "Artix will be waiting our report, and we shouldn't keep him waiting." She pats your shoulder some. "Come on. We might make it before dinner if we hurry." Waving to Kay, she smiles to her daughter. "You have fun with Gale today, Kay. Don't be out too much after dark, now."

"Oh, don't worry. They'll be back well before then. RIGHT?" Maria made a stern question to Gale, almost as if she was giving her the answer. Gale smiled and nodded innocently, dismissing any concern her mother had. "Good! Now get out of here, both of ya." She shoos Gale, Kay, Rayne, and you out of the door. Rayne doesn't miss a beat as she hoists herself back onto the back of the white horse. You manage to get up with little problem. She gives you the 'watch your hands' warning again as you wrap your arms around her waist to hang onto the speedy horse.

The return trip to Battleon takes about two hours, about as long as the trip there took. Rayne parks her horse by the Inn on the right hand side of the road as she stretches. "I trust you can make your way back to the Guardian Tower when your business with Warlic is concluded, yes?" You give her a confident nod, which she returns with a satisfied look. "Good. Don't keep Krieger and I waiting too long. He's got plans for you, and I have a feeling I'm involved." She bows respectively to you as a farewell. "I'll see you shortly." She turns and walks up the path towards the tower, her cloak flowing behind her. Detaching the pouch of Snapper Teeth from your belt, you walk into the blue-roofed building with the arcane symbol drawn as a sign. As you open the door, a small bell heralds your entry, a white-haired man looking through a curtain at you.

"Greetings, Guardian." He drones, stepping through the curtain, staff in hand. Raising an eyebrow, you ask how he knew you were a Guardian. "Few things Artix does escape me, friend. I was the first who knew of your unique circumstances. I also happen to know you have something from me, from Maria, yes?" With a nod, you hand the bag of teeth to him, he accepts it graciously. Opening it, he takes one of the teeth out and examines it. "Quite a well-kept specimen. Maria did not harvest these, that is plain to see. You, perhaps? When Maria kills Dragon Tooth Snappers, she tends to cleave their heads in, damaging the merchandise. You have quite a good selection here, and I feel adequate payment is due. Here." He takes a pouch of gold coins from a desk drawer and hands them to you. "Five hundred gold coins for your trouble. I'll send Jimmy along with her share post haste." He takes a second pouch from the drawer and slings it around a small winged eye-like creature, who takes off and zips into the air. "Artix has also asked me to teach you a few things about the Arcane while you're here. As much as I loath free lessons, I suppose it is the least I could do. Follow me, if you would."

He leads you past the curtain he entered from and into a back study, dusty, massive tomes of untold knowledge lining the walls. In the center of the floor is a large summoning circle drawn in some glowing ink upon the stone. Placing his staff on the ground, it begins floating in place with no assistance. "Due to how mum was the word in which I am to instruct you in, I have chosen a couple of spells which should cover all your need for the time being. A simple healing, and a simple fire spell should suffice." He motions you to stand on the rune in the floor, which you comply with, as he clears his throat. "Magic is something that touches all of the Creator's creations on Lore, regardless of how much, or in most cases, how little it does. To harness and cast magic is the base of any successful Guardian. Knowing the right spell to cast... that is another thing entirely. Now... do as I instruct, and do not sway..."

He begins to instruct you on how to channel arcane energies from your body into your arms to produce many effects, the only effect he shows you is the creation of fire for defensive purposes, and the mending of minor wounds. You find a small joy in setting small, defenseless pots on fire, yet you understand that this should not be used for personal amusement. Warlic watches as you practice, impressed on how quickly you picked up on the magical arts and, as quickly as his lesson begins, it ends. He stops your cast mid-stride and gives you a nod. "You've proven to be one of my better pupils. You've taken what I've given and digested it quite well. Impressive. Now, you must hurry along and find Artix, I feel he will begin to grow impatient if you tarry too much longer." Taking his staff back in his hand, he tucks it close to his chest as he leads you back out into the shop proper. "If you ever desire further magical training, do not hesitate to return here, however, this is your one and only 'freebie'. I must make a living, you understand." You understand his plight and nod, giving him a thankful word and a friendly wave. "Good. Now off you go." Taking your leave, you exit his shop and begin to walk up the road towards the tall Guardian Tower in the rear of town, the sun now high in the sky. Several townsfolk of Battleon walked about town, going in and out of buildings and going about their usual business. A few see you on the street and give you and a friendly greeting, waving with a 'hello' or 'good morning', which you return halfheartedly. From behind someone slaps your back.

"Mornin' kid." A male voice drones, a figure appearing to your right. "Goin' my way? You must be the newbie Krieger was tellin' us about. 'Off the record' and all that good stuff." He's a tall man, probably in his forties, with shaggy brown hair and matching beard, two long swords on his belt. He wears the iconic plate mail of the Guardian Order, his cape following behind him, brushing the ground behind him. "Name's Wolfblitzer. Artix assigned me to keep you safe during your newest assignment. Although, if what he tells me is true, I shouldn't have to be doin' much in the ways of safe-keeping. Both Maria and Artix say you're good, and I'm inclined to believe Maria. Come on, lemme walk you up." Without even waiting for you to speak, he puts a firm, almost commanding hand on your shoulder and begins to walk with you through town and towards the tower. As you walk, you get the feeling of his very presence near you is assuring the folks of the town that you mean no harm, which puts them at ease.

He walks right up to the large double doors, to the two guardians standing there, and gives a friendly wave. "Mornin' Moon Called, Jaleco. Mind if we pass?" The two Guardians, a woman named Moon Called, and a man named Jaleco nod, parting so you can pass. "Thank you, and have a good morning."

"And you, sir." The pair of you step into the foyer of the Guardian Tower, the small hatch to your left leading to the dungeon where you woke up just hours before. The man standing in the foyer recognizes you and salutes the pair of you, though you feel he's more saluting your escort. You recognize the eye-patched man who objected to your release earlier.

"Commander Wolfblitzer. I see you've brought our lost dog back. How nice of you."

"Yep. That's me. Search and Retrieval. Where does Artix want us to meet him?" He asks, his voice fairly thick with sarcasm. The man, who Artix referred to as Wun-Eye throws his thumb over his shoulder to a staircase leading up.

"Big Man wants you upstairs, but I personally think this scum belongs back in the dungeon. But I trust Artix..." He gives you a cold stare. "Which is more then I'll ever say about you. Now get going before I decide to break the 'doesn't disobey orders' clause in my contract." Wolfblitzer gives the man a friendly smile and, his hand still on your shoulder, he shows you up the stairs.

"Just ignore Wun-Eye, kiddo. He's been here longer then anyone, and he hasn't climbed the Advancement Ladder one rung, and I think him loosing his eye to Drakkonnan a few years back didn't help. He's bitter to everyone, not just you." You and he climb the stairs in silence up three flights of stairs until you reach an office-like rotunda at the top. Wolfblitzer knocks before barging in. "Cap'n! It's us." He announces, pulling you in behind him. Artix is sitting at an oaken desk, writing with fervent haste on a piece of parchment. With Wolfblitzer's announcement, he looks up at you.

"Ah, there you two are. Come on in." Wolfblitzer was far ahead of Artix, already dragging you halfway into the room. "It's about time we discuss the second part of your release contract." Confused, you ask him what he meant. "Come on, it's only been a few hours. You couldn't have forgotten already? The second part of your contract was you help us capture Epheel. Remember?" Struck with the realization of what he said, you smile and confirm that you remember know, chastising yourself for how silly you must be to have forgotten. Artix smiles as you remember. "It's alright, kid. We all forget things in life. Tell me, did Epheel give you any instructions for contacting him in the event you managed to steal the book?" Thinking for a moment, you do remember him saying something about the Skraeling Desert far to the south of town. "Skraeling? Makes since, Epheel being an agent of the Devourer, he'd go for an unpopulated meeting point. Did he tell you exactly where in Skraeling to meet him?" Thinking again, you inform him he mentioned something about a summoning stone in Skraeling. "Summoning Stones? Odd. There are only three Summoning Stones this side of the Crystal Desert, and the only one in Skraeling is near the Canyon of Lost Souls. It would make sense, Summoning Stones are large, easily identifiable landmarks that would be simple for mortals, even ones unaccustomed to Battleon, such as yourself, to find. Alright, Wolfblitzer!"

"Yar?" He responds to the acknowledgment.

"Wait here while I gather Warlic and Galanoth, you four will be heading for the desert."

"Ah, really?" Wolfblitzer moans. "Man, I hate the desert. My skin gets all dry and junk."

"Stop your complaining, Mr. Blitzer." The calm voice of Warlic coos as he steps through the door with a large, well-built man in plate mail, a metal dragon's head over his own, covering his features follows. "Skraeling is fairly humid this time of year, yes, but it shouldn't be too much for a seasoned Guardian such as yourself."

"How'd you get here so fast?" Artix mutters, but shakes his head. "Oh, never mind, Mage. Can read minds and teleport. Man, why can't the Light have cool stuff like that? What does the Light have against telepathy and Fast-Travel."

"Powerful magics not easily controlled can corrupt, Artix. But that is not important, the task at hand is. Here." From his robes, he produces two objects; the first being a heavy, think, leather bound book with unidentifiable runes etched on the cover and written in the pages, the book you stole from the Library yesterday. The second is a small stone which he slips into your pocket. "You no doubt recognize the book. In order for Epheel to appear, you will have to show him to book, but do not let him take it. When he reveals himself, we will use that stone to teleport to your location and deliver a killing blow to Epheel." You carefully point out that it's a rock. "To the untrained eye, yes. But I have placed a special enchantment on this stone, one in which I can see through your eyes and know when the time to move is. The enchantment will also permit me to teleport directly to you, without the need to do much calculations. You are most assuredly safe." He gives you the book. "Now go. If you start walking, you'll make it before dark." Rolling your eyes, you exit the building and begin the long trek tot he Skraeling Desert.


	3. Scorpion of Skraeling

Scorpion of Skraeling

Two

By the time you reach the Skraeling Desert, you're tired, aching, and very angry at the whole situation. Would it have killed them to lend you a horse? Or send someone else with you for company? The seven hour march south is murder on your legs, and just as Wolfblitzer mentioned, you're hair is starting to frizz from the humidity. The large sandstone before you, engraved with mystic runes, a landmark to show you where Epheel wanted to meet you. Taking the book out of your bag, you hold it in your hands, and call into the air to Epheel, hoping he hears you. You stand in the desert, sand pooling around your ankles as it's kicked up by the wind, for about twenty minutes, feeling incredibly stupid about the whole thing. Swearing loudly, you turn to leave, a grinning arachnid face appearing in your vision. Stumbling over your own feet, you tumble to the ground, landing on your butt in the soft sand, the book slipping from your grasp as you fall, landing safely in your lap. Snatching the book back up, you stand quickly, shouting to Epheel how he could have given you a heart attack.

"Heart attack? Hardly." He sneers, his spider-like legs having a hard time finding traction in the sand as he shifts about in place, keeping his legs on the surface best he can. "Tell me, little thief... have you done as I've asked, and retrieved the book? Or do I have to kill you for failing me?" Growling at his idle threat, you mutter something about him thinking you'd be stupid enough to come here empty handed, which prompts a laugh from him. "I suppose you bring a point up, little thief. Is that the book in your hands I see now?" Extending a claw, he makes the 'give it' motion. "Hand it over, and you will have your reward." Mind racing, you say the first thing that comes to mind, asking him what it does, and explaining since you did all the work, you deserve to know. Retracting his claw and thinking for a moment, he nods.

"I suppose it's only fair. The book you hold in your hands now is the Lifeblood Tome, and ancient text written millenia ago which describes the conditions that must be met for the Devourer to return to Lore." Eyes widening, you speculate, wondering aloud if Epheel means to summon the Devourer. "Of course. Master wishes to finish his meal upon this planet, and I shall aid him... wait... I did not tell you my name... how do you know it?" Realization hits him like a truck. "You betrayed me!" As if on cue, Warlic appears to your side with Galanoth, Wolfblitzer, and a very familiar face.

"Game's up, Spider Boy!" Maria calls, drawing a sword. "Remember when I told you I'd kill you with fire?" Opening her hand and charging a fireball, she smiled. "I wasn't lying." Leaping into the air, Epheel dodges the fireball and hisses, his lower jaw dislodging to form two massive mandibles. Claws outstretched, he rushes you. Wolfblitzer grabs your shoulder and throws you to the ground behind Warlic, Epheel's massive claws closing with guillotine power where your waist was.

"Protect yourself and the book, kid!" Wolfblitzer shouts, thinking for a second. "But not necessarily in that order!" He pulls his sword out and strikes a defensive position. Maria launches a volley of fairly small, but still powerful fireballs which explode on contact with the ground, none of which connecting in any way, shape, or form to Epheel. "Stop moving you slippery little toad!" Comes Wolfblitzer's retort.

"Speak for yourself, Angela! I'm the only one doing any actual work!" Maria snaps back, a thin bolt of burning ice streaking into Epheel, freezing him in a block of ice, and setting him on fire at once. Warlic stifles a laugh, waving his staff around, a blue arua surrounding the top. Digging the staff into the ground, he picks you up.

"You all may want to plug your ears and close your eyes." He speaks calmly, Maria and Wolfblitzer sheathing their blades, sticking fingers in their ears, their eyes shutting tight. You're about to ask why, when the tip of his staff explodes into a brilliantly blinding flash of white light, and emits an ear-splittingly loud sound which sounds worse then anything you've ever heard. You can neither see anything, nor hear anything, the white world around you swimming and distorting at will, keeping you very disoriented. Gravity wreaking havoc on you, you feel yourself fall down again, unable to reorient which was is up, so you decide to just sit in one place until your senses come back.

Your sight and hearing return a minute later, year ears still ringing from the sound, and interesting after images merging sights of what you saw last to what you're seeing now. Instantly you survey the area, noting Epheel's gone, but the book is still clutched tight in your hand. Dazed, you stand and ask what that was. Warlic helps you up, laughing at how slow you were to obey his instructions. With a stunted voice, you question exactly what the hell that was. Another laugh from Warlic and Wolfblitzer preceded the answer.

"Flashbang spell. Lots of noise, lots of light, but otherwise harmless. It's mainly used for disorienting people." Wolfblitzer responds as he helps you keep your balance before dusting you off and laughing at the stupid, dazed look on your face. "I keep wanting him to teach me, but he refuses."

"I hardly see how dazing women long enough to steal their clothes is a practical use of the Arcane arts, Mr. Blitzer." Wolfblitzer simply responded by sticking his tongue out in that immature manner which belittled his age. Maria walks towards the group with a frown of decided disappointment on her face. Apparently she wanted to get Epheel, but the lack of a corpse suggests he managed to escape. Turning her back and staring at the setting sun.

"Thanks for the save, Warlic, but Epheel got away. Looks like that spineless sonuvatoad gets to see another sunrise... hope he enjoys it." Maria turns towards you with her arms crossed, a scowl of expectancy on her face. "You did not too bad, kid. Managed to keep a hold of the book, which is always a good sign. Tell ya what, kiddo, I'm willing to put the whole 'steal the book and make your get-away' thing behind us, if you agree to swing by my house in a few days to get some lessons..." This statement was followed by a sharp wolf-whistle from Wolfblitzer. "Twenty-Year friends doesn't mean I'm afraid to back-hand you, Wolfblitzer. SWORD lessons." She emphasized. Wolfblitzer chuckled, nodded, and muttered something along the lines of 'that's what she said'. Maria sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, recomposing herself. "Anyway..." She continued after a moment, looking at you again. "So, what do you say, kiddo? Up for a little... redemption?" With a stalwart nod and a smile, you agree, which seems to brighten the woman up some. "Good! You remind me a lot of Gale, come to think of it. Very eager to prove you're something. Show a little caution, and a little tactile brains, and that 'something' might just not be a corpse."

Warlic nods to the group and readies his staff. "If we are all ready to report our moderate success to Captain Krieger, I can have us back in Battleon in an eye's blink, but we must remain close, and perfectly still." The four of us huddle into a tight circle, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with the two closest to us. Warlic plants his staff firmly in the sand between us all, and begins to wave his hands about in an arcane fashion. Closing his eyes and opening both hands, we found ourselves ripped from our location, shortly standing in Artix's office, the Paladin in the middle of dinner. Swallowing an unchewed piece of steak, he forced it down, staring at us.

"For GOD'S sake, Warlic!" He shouted, one hand holding firmly to the steak knife, while the other stretched straight up. "I could have DIED just then! What the HELL are you doing scaring the life out of me?" Wolfblitzer stifled a laugh and Maria made less of an effort to do so, releasing a small chuckle as Warlic answered.

"My apologies, Captain, but we have returned from our appointed errand. As you can see..." He pushes you in front of him, the book still clasped in your grip. "We retain the book, and have a more opaque idea of it's use. Epheel called it the Lifeblood Tome, supposedly it has the ability to set the perfect conditions for the Devourer's return to Lore..." Artix gave a sage nod, the anger subsided from his face. Dropping the knife and placing the now-freed hand on his chin, he scratched his growing stubble, thinking.

"Aye... it's as we've feared. Alright, kid, there's some pretty heavy stuff I need to lay on you; on all of you, so have a seat." He offered you all the four empty seats (Well, it was more like the one chair, the rickety stool, and the love-seat) situated in front of his desk. You take your seats (Wolfblitzer got the stool, Warlic the chair, which leaves Maria and you on the love-seat) as he moves his plate out from in front of him, wipes his mouth with a napkin, and clears his throat. "You all no doubt know of the Devourer, yes? The creature who travels the cosmos in search of planets to consume." Everyone except for you nod your heads, you explain how you've never heard of such a thing. "Well, the Devourer's a creature who travels the cosmos in search of planets to consume." He re-iterates. "Legends state that the Devourer has tasted Lore before, but was fought back before he could finish his feast. These same legends state that the combined forces of the Mortal Races of Lore were just enough to banish the Devourer, but not actually destroy him. He retreated behind the protection of his Network; a group of aliens who aid him; just to lick his wounds, vowing to one day return to finish what he started." He takes in all of your faces, falling rather flat on Maria's smiling visage. "You look rather pleased with yourself, Maria."

"I'mma gonna kill him." She answers with a grin, Artix's turn now to press fingers to his nose bridge.

"Maria, he's the size of a galaxy. How are you going to kill him?" He asks rather plainly. Even you aren't the least bit surprised at her answer.

"With a sword. How else?" He presses fingers to his nose once more before banishing the entire train completely.

"Anyway, at the time, the mortal races of Lore were the Drakel, the Dwarves, the Elves, and the Dwakel." He sets four chess pieces on the table, each representing one of the four races. "Since those times, the Dwarves and Dwakel have become all but extinct, especially the Dwarves;" He knocks over two pieces, the sets up anoter. "...but we've entered the fray. Even with, however, the forces of Battleon, and maybe Labryanna to the north, we're still short. If we even hope to beat back the Devourer, we'll have to recruit another group to fight along side us. Which is where you four come in. I will be sending you all on separate missions, DIPLOMATIC MISSIONS;" He stresses, more to Wolfblitzer then anyone. "...to various regions of Lore to recruit help. Maria:" He turns his gaze to the seafoam-haired woman. "Considering your standing with the Labryannan people, I want you to petition Queen Arian-Ita for aid in the coming battle. Wolfblitzer:" he focuses on the gray-haired man on the stool. "You will travel to Paxia, and enlist the help of hopefully ONE of the clans. Try the Aerodu and Geodu first." He nods and flashes a lazy salute. "Warlic, I'm leaving all the sentient magical creatures to you. Nymphs, Dryads, Minotaur, freakin' whatever. Get SOMEONE from those groups to help us." Warlic offers a slight nod. "And you:" He turns to you, a look of deadpan seriousness in his face. "I've got biggest plans for you. Travel west, to Drakovia. There you will find a clan of Drakel who have settled in the Super City of Ren'Sigan. Petition the Drakel for aid, and remember, if you get in trouble, don't be afraid to drop my name. The Drakel respect me there as an equal." He leans back into his chair and smiles at the group. "Any questions?"

"Can I switch with Maria and talk to the hot amazons?" Wolfblitzer mutters, so painfully in character. Artix only rolls his eyes and mutters 'dismissed'. The four of you stand, but Maria catches your arm in her hand, nudging you to face her. Doing so, she stands and walks you out.

"I'm gonna give you a piece of advice, kiddo." She speaks at the door as everyone leaves. "If you see a smoldering crater on your journey to Ren'Sigan, ignore it. It's from my past, and you'd regret ever disturbing it." You detect some kind of concern in her eyes and give her a firm, honest nod, promising her you won't disturb the ruins. Satisfied with your answer, she returns your nod in kind. "Good. You've got truth in your eyes. Oh! Reminds me, since this is a diplomatic mission, and you look like you might not be able to handle sixty or seventy people on your ass at once..." She turns to Artix as he turns back to his dinner. "Captain, do you think we should send someone with the kid? Ya know, just to watch his back."

"We could send Gale."

"NOT. Gale." She answers with a stern fixation.

"Maria, face facts, you're gonna have to let Gale out of the house eventually. You can't keep her locked up in the tower forever." Maria's gaze turns sullen in realization.

"I know but... she's my little girl... I don't know what I'd do without her..." Artix nods in an almost fatherly manner, seeming to understand her plight.

"It's alright Maria." He faces you. "Head up to the East Tower. Those are the Female Dorms. On the fourth floor, you'll find a woman much in your same predicament. Pretty fresh, but she's got a lot of spirit. Usually, the Dorms would eject you from the bridge if you were either a Non-Guardian, or a guy, but since you're a rather special case, the bridge will let you pass. Girl's name is Arla Sedrena, meet up with her and get to know her. She'll accompany you through a lot." He nods, letting you and Maria go.

"Arla... I know her. She's a good girl, you'll be safe in her company..." She pauses for a moment, then pats your head. "Or is it she'll be safe in yours?" Bursting into laughter, she sighs. "Ah, same thing really." Running her hands through her hair for a moment, she sighs a content sigh. "Anyway, I'll let you get to it. Remember, come see me in a day or two, and I'll give you a lesson you'd be an idiot to ignore." She gives you a salute, which you return in respect

You part ways with Maria as she returns to her home, leaving you to work your way up the East Tower, into the Female Dormitories. As you walk down the hall, reading the names engraved on the door, you notice out of the corner of your eye, girls staring and pointing at you, questioning how it is you managed to get up here. After all, the only people who know you're a Guardian is Maria, Wolfblitzer, Wun-Eye and Artix. Maybe he made an announcement? Maybe you're just over-thinking things too much. Climbing the tower to the fourth floor, you come to the door you're after. Engraved on the wooden door is 'Arla Sedrena' rather prominently on the front. You give the oak a few light, but very audible thumps with your hand, announcing your presence.

"Coming!" Comes a cheery voice from behind the door, footprints echoing on the stone as she advances. Opening the door comes the smiling face of a young girl, about twenty, with long purple hair and cat ears on her head. She looks at your face for a moment before speaking. "Oh... hello. Are you lost?" You casually explain to her the beginnings of your predicament. "Oh, so YOU'RE the person I'm supposed to work with! Come in!" Snatching your arm and practically jerking you into her room she shuts the door with a content sigh. "I'm Arla! Arla Sedrena..." She pauses and laughs. "Oh, but you knew that already! So the Cap'n says we're going to be working together, on some dep... del... dip...lo...mat...ic... mission... I don't even know what that means, but it sounds fun!" You slowly explain to her that diplomatic means it's a mission of peace, one of information and friendship making. Her face lightens up at your explanation. "Oh! So we're going to go talk to a bunch of people! That's good, because I'm really good with my tongue!" You're not sure if she meant the innuendo in her statement, or if she's just that dense, but you banish the thought. "Cap'n says we're going to go visit the Drakel in the west first..." She smiles and nods. "He's sending the right people! I can talk and... well... you've been everywhere, so you should have some experiences, right?" You're about to correct her when she laughs. "OF COURSE YOU ARE!" Dense. Definitely dense. "Come on, it's getting late, and we should get some rest before we set off in the morning!" You agree and start for the door. "Where you going, silly?" You mutter something about going to the Inn for the night. "No, no, no... that wouldn't be very neighborly of me! Here!" She takes your hand and drags you to the single bed, practically throwing you onto it. "We can squeeze into this bed! I'm very agile! At least... that's what Instructor Despair tells me!" As you're about to raise a protest, she starts undressing, tossing her clothes in a pile near the bed. Rolling your eyes, you lie on the very edge of the bed, facing away from her.

"Oh, you can't sleep like that! You'll get a fungal infection if you sleep in your clothes! C'mon! Get up!" Walking around the bed in her underwear, she takes your arm again and pulls you up, and begins pulling your clothes off. Fighting her at every turn, you try to reason with her. "I'll not hear it, come on, take 'em off." You continue to fight her, but her energy and tenacity prove too much, and you eventually find yourself standing in front of her in your underwear, looking non-too amused. Smiling at her handiwork, she gives and exaggerated node. "Okay! Now you're ready for bed! " Walking back to her side humming at tune, she throws the covers off and slips under them. "Good night..." She muses as you lie down yourself, wondering exactly how it was this happened to you...


	4. To Drakovia

To Drakovia

Three

You're awoken by a satisfied sigh coming from directly behind you, a pair of arms tightening around your chest. You're not entirely awake when you feel a leg curl around yours. Craning your neck to see behind you, you notice a mass of purple hair sleeping soundly with the figure's arms around your chest cuddling you tight. Despite how discomforting the sensation is, considering you just met this girl, the feeling of the security of another's arms is reassuring. Residing to try to wake her slowly, you tap her arm a few times, muttering her name, trying to rouse a reaction. Grunting and tightening her grip, she grumbles under her breath something about wanting five more minutes. It's kinda cute, but you feel your rib cage starting to crack and protest under the pressure. Nudging her a little, you call her name more forcibly, her eyes slowly creaking open.

"Mmmmph..." She mutters, smiling at you for a moment. "G'mornin'..." She lies there, still grappling you like a life preserver as she drifts in the sea, before you finally request she untangle herself from you for the time, which she reluctantly agrees to. "But you're so warm and snuggly..." She heaves a heavy sigh before pulling away. "If you say so... I probably should have mentioned this earlier... but whatever I said last night... disregard it." Standing out of the bed and dressing quickly you ask her what she meant. "Which was it? Dense woman who seems to have nothing in her head then air? Did you spend half the night wondering if you'd wake up with a knife in your back?" You tell her what happened last night. She nods and thinks for a moment before replying. "Oh, that's good... means it's Wednesday today. I get to be myself." With a piqued eyebrow you press your questions hoping the next words will explain things. "I'm cursed. On Mondays and Thursdays, I'm a murderous wretch. On Tuesdays and Fridays, I'm a ditzy airhead who can't concentrate... on Saturdays and Sundays... well... I think 'Raving Nymphomaniac' describes me perfectly on the weekends." You're about to ask how exactly it is she came about being cursed, but decide, for the sake of your sanity, it's best left unasked, you also take the liberty to make a mental note at this time to be nowhere near her on the weekends.

"Captain said something about us heading west today, to Drakovia. For some reason Ren'Saigon sticks in my head..." You explain it's the name of the city you're to visit. "RIGHT! Right... sister city to Ren'Tkak..." She rubs the back of her head some. "Sometimes, my ditzy half sneaks out on days she's not supposed to." She smiles a little and begins to dress, covering her underwear in her interestingly painted Guardian armor (Gunmetal gray with black Shatter Paint) and takes the sheathed blade at her bedside, hooking it to the loop on her belt. "Before we go, I think you should be informed of my abilities, as they'll make this milk-run more pleasant. I've grown up with a blade since I was three, so my fighting skills are on par with Instructor Wolfblitzer. I've dabbled a little in magic, but I can't seem to grasp the complexities of offensive magic, so I stick to buffing and debuffing. I can talk, too, might I add, and I've been told I could talk the pants off anyone I wanted to... but I'm not willing to try. You're calling the shots on this job, so I'll follow you, and take your orders. So, now that that's done with, is there anything particular you want from me?" You answer with an instruction that if she watches your back, you'd return the favor, and she smiles. "I hope you won't be watching it too carefully..." She flashes red in her cheeks. "Sorry... curse talking. No restrictions..." You shake her comment off and hook your sword to your belt, readying to go back out into the world.

Pushing the door open, you're greeted by two younger Guardians who had their ears pressed to the door, eavesdropping. Startling them and knocking them back with the motion of the door, they look up at you with shocked awe, almost as if you're going to beat them senseless. Piqued eyebrow, you question exactly what it was they were doing, laying one hand nonchalantly on the hilt of your sword. The first, a young elven boy, answers with the obligatory 'nothing', while the second, a Drakel, seems too scared to answer. "We heard someone we didn't know went into Arla's room last night and -" You cut them off with a smile, and finishing his sentence with asking them if they were trying to protect her. "Yea! That's it! We just wanted to make sure she's alright! She's one of us, and we Guardians have to stick together!" The drakel Guardian rolls his eyes. Sidestepping, you show the kids that Arla's very much alive and unharmed.

"Karros? Dalphon? The hell are you two doing up here?! This is the girl's dorm! How'd you..." She notices the boys carrying a grappling hook and a good length of rope with them. "Cheeky buggers... When I tell Captain Kreiger you'll-" You calm her by saying they were only concerned about her, and that their intentions were purely chivalrous. "Either way, you boys would be in such hot water! Go! Get out the way you came!" Running a hand through her hair, she sighs as the two make their escape.. "Those two, I swear... Karros is the leader of the group, that little Drakel can get into so much trouble... And he just drags people down with him..." She watches them disappear over the edge of the window. "They were probably spying on us, thinking we were doing something against code." You make the passing comment they probably thought the two of you were sleeping together. "Well, it's kinda true, just not in that sense..." Making your way down the stairs, you hear the tell-tale sounds of women waking up for their morning training and for some, their morning duties.

"I'm surprised the Captain let you up here, honestly." Arla mentions as you leave her quarters, the woman locking the door on the way out. "I mean, you're not an official Guardian, so you shouldn't even been let into the tower and..." She pauses for a moment before correcting herself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bringing this up. Captain Krieger must have a good reason for what he's doing, and I trust him." Realization comes to her face quickly. "Ohmigod, I just realized I never asked your name!" You smile as her face turns a cute shade of pink, her hands covering her mouth. Fighting the smile and the chuckle trying to escape, you tell her. "Kind of a weird name..." Correcting herself she continues. "FOREIGN! I meant it was a FOREIGN name, not weird like that, I promise!" It's like she said, she seems to have absolutely no idea what the right thing to say in any situation is. You begin to wonder exactly how this mission is going to work and, more immediately, how you plan on living past tomorrow.

"Ah, good morning, Arla. I see you've already met your partner." Comes the familiar voice of Maria Despair, speaking as you descend the stairs into the main lobby, she enters the front door with her daughter, Gale, in tow. You offer her a salute, which she waves away. "Now, now, now, kiddo. I'm not your instructor yet. I won't stand idly by as you call me Instructor Despair, or some crazy thing the kids these days call their elders. Maria's fine, so long as I can call you by name, too." Before you respond, Arla chimes in.

"We're heading off to Drakovia! Any hints you can offer us, ma'am?" She asks in that innocently naïve voice she has. Maria thinks for a moment before smiling.

"Aye." She answers as Gale runs to talk to another Guardian in the corner, someone she knows, apparently. "Ren'Saigon, were you're off to, is damn close to a Super City called Ren'Tkak. I've already told you this;" She gives a little nod to you, then turns back to Arla. "...but I'll tell you as well. Go nowhere near Ren'Tkak. It might be in ruins, but those are dangerous ruins. Don't get any fool notions of going in there and looting the place, because it'll turn into a deathtrap." You both nod. "Other then that, be respectful to the Drakel. They're an ancient and proud race, and they won't hesitate to kill you if you offend one of them. Never been to Ren'Saigon myself, but from what I've heard from travelers and merchants, it's a brutal city. They built an arena in the center, for heaven's sake, and hold death-matches daily." She pauses. "Watch your step, and your tongue, and you may not end up as the show for the night." She pauses once more for another moment. "But on THAT note, if you're hurtin' for cash, and are confident in your skills as a team and individual, I hear it's a great place for pickin' up extra gold..." She shakes the thought from her head. "Krieger would kill me if he knew I told you that, please don't tell him." She watches Gale prance about with another girl, a Guardian in Training, for a moment before smiling and turning back. "One last thing, and this is important. Artix didn't tell you this, because he doesn't perceive them as a threat, but they are. Drakovia's the boarder of Shadowscythe territory."

"Shadowscythe? The Undead Empire?" Arla speaks for you. You've heard whispers, usually from drunk tavern-goers, about unliving knights in red armor who kill for sport, and are damn near invincible. Maria nods at Arla's question and continues.

"Haven't heard much, but from what I've picked up, they're incredibly powerful, and ruthless. You either walk away the victor, the knight dead for good... or he walks away... with you dead. They don't take prisoners, they don't give a lick about mercy. If you meet any of their agents, don't hesitate to run. I won't think any less of you." You ask her why Artix doesn't give them any creedence. She shakes her head with a grim frown plastered on her pale face. "Artix is a good guy, don't get me wrong, and I love him as a friend and commander, but he's a bit dense sometimes. Artix is pretty well rooted in his Paladin beliefs that the Undead are stupid, unorganized. Yea, that's true, most of the time, but the Shadowscythe? They're different. These aren't your average Necromancer-Spawn he's used to. These undead are different... smart... hell, their stronger members are smart enough to speak, and they never travel alone. Where one knight is... another is sure to be around. They fight with the zeal of twenty men, and the strength of fifty, and in the event of their stupider, weaker members... there's usually fifty or sixty of them to one of you. Quantity over quality, and such. So just... stay away from the Shadowscythe, alright?" The two of you nod, and she smiles.

"Good! You kids are smart to listen to the older generation." She turns her attention to Gale and gives a stern, but gentle barking command. "Gale! Come on, dear, we're going to be heading up soon." She calls back with a soft 'coming, mom!' and jogs over towards your group. "Look forward to seeing you two on the field of battle." Taking Gale's hand, she walks over towards the stairs, heading up. "Oh! One more thing..." She looks at you again before you can leave. "Artix says you can take a horse if you want. Know how to ride?" As Maria motions to a nearby Paint Horse, you nod; Arla shaking her head. "Good. Arla can ride with you." You roll your eyes some. Oh, goodie. More together time for you and the pan-sexual. She gives a little clap as you start out again, Maria walking up the stairs with Gale in tow.

"I get to ride with you! Joy of joys!" She cries, you echoing her last three words in a less-then-thrilled tone. "You don't sound too thrilled." She practically pouts, crossing her arms. Walking towards the paint horse which Maria motioned to, you begin to explain that she practically stripped you to nothing last night in a fit of ditzy concern. Putting an armored boot on the stirrup, you look back to see a pretty crimson veil fall over her cheeks as she tries to hide from your gaze. "Oh... Did I do that again?" You raise an eyebrow at the word 'again'. She's done this before? Your heart slumps to think such a thing possible. "I guess you and I do have a bit to talk about on the way over, huh?" You suppress a sigh and help her onto the back of the horse, her arms wrapping around your waist. She seems cautious of placement, even replacing her hands several times in several different positions, until settling that around you waist was not only the most comfortable of locations, but also the most effective to the job at hand. "So yea..." She started as you trotted the horse out of the stable into the morning sun. "About last night..." You end the conversation before it begins with a simple 'it's over, let's forget about it', which seems to work for a time. The horse rears back as it begins a steady trot out of the stables.

Drakovia; a section of forest on the very western edge of Darkovia, is home to a reclusive group of Drakel who you happen to have had dealings with in the past. They typically keep to themselves, choosing not to interact with outsiders as not to jeopardize their solidarity, or risk another war between the Humans. They keep concealed in three Super Cities, all sister-cities to the long-dead Ren'Tkak. Ren'Saigon is the largest; their capital. You've visited Ren'Saigon in the past, and have a bit of a history with their Primogen, a relationship you hope you can milk for a bit in this situation.

It's late afternoon by the time you and Arla arrive at Ren'Saigon, the girl behind you sleeping soundly on your back. She's a lot more attractive when she's not talking... Rolling your shoulders, you wake her up slowly, letting her know you've arrived.

"Oh... we here already?" Leaning back in the saddle, she stretches and yawns loudly, rubbing her hair vigorously to wake herself up. Dismounting from the horse, she looks around in awe at the masterful craftsmanship of Drakel architecture, taken aback by the subtle curves of the buildings and the rugged edges of the doors and windows. "It's so pretty! They're buildings are so... exotic!" You give a little laugh as you get down from the horse's back yourself, patting her on the back in a 'follow me' manner. Walking towards the door which leads to the city proper, you quickly inform her of you job here. "Yea, yea, yea... I got the same lecture from Captain Krieger." She put on a much more masculine-sounding voice, impersonating Artix. "Figure out of the Drakel will stand by us in the coming battle, but don't make enemies out of them." With a well-placed raspberry, she returned to her usual voice. "As if I ever make enemies out of anyone." As you advance on the door, two sleep-looking guards perk up and stand erect, spears standing beside them in their hands in a non-aggressive, but alert manner. The closer you get, you make sure they know you mean them no harm, keeping your blade sheathed and informing Arla to do the same. Feet from the guards, they address you.

"Hold your ground, stranger. You're not from the city, are you?" You shake your head and reply with the short-short version of why you're here. "No outsiders are allowed inside the city, Regent's orders. You'll have to return to your city." The guard speaking to you makes a 'turn around' motion with his free hand and almost shoos you off. You tell him this isn't exactly something you can give up on, to which he responds with a nonchalant shrug and repeating. "No outsiders are allowed inside the city. Regent's orders." Sighing, you say you were sent by Captain Artix von Krieger of the Battleon Guardians. At the name, his face softens. "Krieger?! Why didn't you say so earlier?" Pounding on the gate, he shouts to a Drakel seated by a large horn. "Sound the entry horn! Inform the Regent he has a guest!" From inside, you hear a thundering horn blare in one long, loud burst signaling your entry. Shoving on the heavy door, the guard who was idle as you spoke to the other, opens the door for you and motions you in.

"I do apologize, however. I will have to accompany you on whatever you have planned." With a smile you nod to him, confirming you have no problem with this. "Very well, we speak with the Regent." Leading you through the winding streets of the city, he brings you closer to the large spire in the center, the Regent's Fortress you'd hazard a guess. You stay close to the guard, and make certain that Arla stays close to you. As you draw closer to the tower, you run what you're going to tell the Regent through your head a couple dozen times, even mouthing it inaudibly, just to see if it sounds alright. Before you can finish your thirty second dress rehearsal of what you planned on saying, you find yourself standing before a rather regal, important-looking Drakel. Walking from a chair, he looks you over with clouded, cataract-enforced retinas, almost studying you.

"I recognize you." He mutters through haggard lips. "What brings you back to Ren'Saigon?" Bowing respectfully, you go about the best sounding explanation, telling him about Artix and his fears of the Devourer. As you talk, the weathered Drakel seems to think on your words. When you finish, he retracts to think, scratching his chin, deep in though. "Relations with the humans are strained as of now, whelp." He mutters, using a rather distasteful slang term for a young Drakel. You take the insult in stride, showing no reaction to it. "And you choose this most... inopportune moment to bring this to our attention. I have to question my old friend's meanings for sending you here. Where is this 'prized Guardian' he always speaks so highly of?" You open your mouth to speak, but he interrupts. "Don't try to claim this title for your own, whelp, you wreak of inexperience. The woman he speaks of could slay a colony of dragons by herself. You'd be lucky if you could crack an egg." Tired of how you're being treated, you finally speak up, growling something about how if Artix's thoughts about how willing the Drakel were to make amends were wrong, then you'd gladly be on your way. Suddenly, the Regent switches to a defensive position, smiling. "That's more like it. I will make you a deal, whelp." You still wish he'd stop calling you that... "There is a tournament coming up, in just a few days. If, perhaps, you were to enter said tournament, and show the Drakel here that the Guardians of Battleon were not all weak mongrels, then perhaps I would be more inclined to listen to your plea." You knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"We'll do it!" Arca answers for you.

"We, nothing, girl." The Regent barks to her, causing her to recoil in place. "There will be no 'we', little human. Only one may enter, no teams." Arca looks at you and you look at Arca. "So if you plan on entering, only one of you will be able to do so." You step forward and declare, rather boldly, that you'll enter.

"Wait, what?" Arca asks, slightly dumbfounded. "No discussion? You're just going to jump in?" You reply that it's your job to enter, as you made the request; muttering how it'd be a shame if her pretty face got messed up in the process. She blushes deeply and stumbles for words.

"Settled then. You will rest here for two day's time. At that time, on the eve of the third day, you will be fitted with the equipment you are to use, and instructed on the functions of the tournament, and what's expected of you. If you leave the city, you forfeit your chance, as well as us as allies. Agreed?" With a firm motion, you nod. "Good. Godfrey!" He shouts to the guard who brought you in. "See these two to their room, would you kindly?" Snapping to a salute, he motions you out of the room, towards the door you entered from.

"So... you'll be participating, will you?" The guard tries to make idle chat. "Don't be offended, but I don't think I'll bet on you. You don't look like much, even as far as Guardians go. 'Sides, I hear Grill'thok the Massacre is going to be participating this year, and I'll tell you, you ain't never gonna beat him in a million years." A nondescript chill runs up your back at the name. People don't get names like 'the Massacre' for being panzies; this guy was going to be tough, you could feel it in your bones.

The guard remains silent for the remainder of the trip, coming to a stop at what appears to be a brothel from the outside. "The closest Inn doesn't take non-Drakel. This is as good as I can offer."

"We're supposed to sleep... ugh... here?" The guard's look goes very rancid.

"Well, if _her highness_ doesn't approve of the living quarters, there's plenty of room _in the street!_" He growls to her in a most unfriendly tone. Cutting in, you push Arla slowly away from the guard, and tell him these will be just fine as you attempt to diffuse the boiling situation. Regaining his composure, the guard nods and clears his throat. "Very well. The Mistress of the establishment will get your rooms set up, and can take care of anything you need." He shoots you a dread stare. "Treat her nicely, outsider. She's a personal friend of mine." You nod and bow which seems to satisfy him for a time. With a return of your nod, he takes his leave as Arla slowly pushes the door open and looks at you expectantly, as if you're supposed to go in and see if it's clear. You ask her this in a droll tone almost hoping that's not what she wants.

"It... would be nice." You roll your eyes and make your way into the door, looking about the open foyer you find yourself in. Across the carpeted room, you see a slender, almost gaunt face of a young Drakel female who smiles at you, beckoning you in.

"Welcome, weary travelers." Her initial reaction seems much more lenient then that of the guards at the gate. "Welcome to my humble hostel. I regret it is not much to look at, but I'm afraid 'tis the best I can do." Her smile melts into a frown, which quickly fades. "But enough of that, how can I be of service to you?" Taking the initiative Arla seems to lack, you give her a curtious bow and explain who you are and why you have come. Her smile quickly returns to her when you tell her you're both Guardians. "Oh, so you're the Guardians everyone's been in a rucus about. What brings you to Ren'Saigon, O esteemed Guardians?" Playing the humble card, you let her know there's no reason to be treating you any different then her usual customers; you may be Guardians but you can still be civil. She smiles at your humble approach and quickly agrees, reiterating if there is anything she can do. You inform her of your role in the tournament, and how you're to remained confined to the city's walls for two day's time. "Of course we'll take you!" She answers most quickly, opening a massive book on the counter. "Please, if you'd sign your names here, please, I'll see about getting you a room." As you and Arla sign your names on the pages of the book, she begins to search on a little map of the place for a room. Her smile scrunches up into a frown as she looks at the pair of you.

"Unfortunately, I only have one room available... and I don't think you'd be too inclined to share..." You ask her to clarify what she means. She gives you a passive smile and continues to explain that not many married couples like having room mates. Your turn to go defensive. Hands in front of you waving like flags in a hurricane you hurriedly tell her the pair of you are not married, nor are those plans even in anyone's considering. You even go as far as to tell her if she's only got the one room, the couch in the corner's looking mighty comfortable. Arla looks confused, almost insulted that you'd tell her that. "Well, if that's the case then, if you two don't mind sharing a room, I have one with a young man who came in not too long ago, I think he would quite like company." You nod profusely, telling her six or seven times it'll do just fine. "Certainly then!" She smiles, taking a pair of keys from the nail board behind her. "Here are your keys. You're to stay confined within the city, but not within your rooms. You can come and go as you please, but just be courteous of the other guests, if you wouldn't mind." You and Arla nod and set off to find your room, a call from the clerk calling you back once more.

"Say... you two look more or less like apt fighters... what do you say I make you a deal?" You're not sure if you like the sound of what she's offering or not, but honestly, it beats sitting on your butts for two days. With a nod and a confident acknowledgment, you agree to whatever she's got up her sleeve, but somehow it doesn't sit right with you. "There's this guy... an elf... he's made a living in the city as a black market weapons dealer, operating outside of old town. I don't know how familiar you two are of Drakel customs... but we frown on the Black Market. Heavily. Recently, he's gotten it into his head that he can do what he wants to a few of the women around town... namely me. He's been going around, trying to get them drunk so he can... have his way with them. As of yet, he's been unsuccessful, but he's starting to bother some of my friends and acquaintances."

"What would you like us to do with him?" Arla asks, knowing what's coming next, but not the details. The girl behind the counter gives a sly smile, drawing circled on the desk with a finger.

"I think it would be poetic justice if his actions were seen by the city guard, and properly punished? Don't you?" You point out that doing something like that would require something of bait. She nods, knowing full well what she's asking. "I know... but I also happen to know that the particular elf I'm referring to is a bit... loose on his preference of partners."

"So... what? He's – Bi?" Arla continues, prompting a nod from the clerk.

"I've heard rumors that he's been known to ask out as many men as he has women, but more specicially he doesn't give race a consideration... humans, Drakel, Elves... hell, even an Ethereal or two." This is an awfully dangerous situation she's putting the two of you in, one that if not handled with express care could very easily back fire of all three of you. You point this out to her with a careful set of hand picked, choice words.

"I'm well aware of this. I also happen to know that he can't hold his alcohol. At all. One, maybe two drinks and you've got him staggering about. You could use this to your advantage. There's guards posted outside every bar in the city. If you can get him drunk and brash enough to get him to spill his plan to the city guard, they can arrest him. With his criminal record, that should be enough to keep him in jail for a very long time." You catch Arla in a bit of deep thought, her head tilted down slightly, and her eyes scanning the floor at her feet constantly, zipping back and forth between several unknown points. With a snap of your fingers and a sharp word, you break her from her trance and ask her to share her thoughts.

"Sorry... just thinking. But I think I have an idea. I might be able to channel a bit of my ditzy self for this little endeavor, and I might be able to get him so drunk he'll be boasting to everyone about what he's planning to do. Risky as it seems." You blink a few times before continuing to ask if this is something she's serious about, or if she's just jerking around. "Oh, I'm serious. I'll need you right there with me to back me up, though, just in case things go south. With a nod and a grunt, you tell her you'll be right behind her the whole time, which brings a smile to her face. "Thanks. Where does this elf haunt? A bar... or something?"

"Aye. It's a tavern on the east side of town called the Ravenous Natator. Small little hole-in-the-wall place, but they have good food." You and Arla both nod as the Drakel woman goes into details of how to find this tavern, before wishing you good luck. You take another shot on your way out to talk Arla out of this fool thing she's about to do. As you open the hostal door for her, she shakes her head.

"Nope. Sorry, can't talk me out of it." She responds. "I can hold my own in a fight, but... this is where I really shine. Trust me. If you watch my back, I can do this." The pair of you start down the road towards the tavern as she goes over a very rough plan with you, ending with 'when I give the signal, jump in'. You blink as you arrive a few minutes and the same explanation seven times over later, Arla quickly stripping off her armor to reveal a tank top and a pair of cut-off shorts below. She stashes her armor behind a dumpster in an ally, covering it with cardboard boxes before turning to you and smiling. "How do I look?" You chuckle a little and mention she looks like perfect Pervert Bait. "That's the idea!" She looks at the bar then nods back to you once more. "Got my back, buddy?" You nod and, satisfied you do, she walks in with you around three minutes behind her.

You walk to the bar (after taking you own armor off and stashing it with Arla's) and take your seat scanning the room for Arla. You find her in a booth in the back, sipping a drink slowly as she looks like every other patron in here (sans the fact she's the only non-citizen of the city in here), simply enjoying her night.

"Can I get anything for you?" A burly Drakel man asks as he notices you sit down. You pull your attention away from Arla for a moment to smile and nod at the man, asking for something strong. With a grunt, the man dives under the bar and begins to mix the contents of several bottles together into a small glass, eventually handing it to you. Reaching into your pocket, you put a couple of gold coins down on the table, the man's hard expression suddenly lightening a little before your eyes. "Not every day someone comes in and pays with cold gold... I usually only get these sods who have a tab... thanks." You acknowledge him and take your drink, turning your attention back to Arla. Looks like she wasted no time picking up your target. Arla is seated in the same booth, with a very thin, very effeminate looking elf sitting across from her. You run her half-assed plan through your head, before you realize something horrifying. You forgot what the signal looked like.

Shit... You watch with bated breath as she talks and gets the elf drunk, hoping, _praying_ you can catch her signal when she makes it... praying she made it something noticeable and big. You slowly sip at your drink as you keep your eyes locked on Arla and her conversation subject, waiting with stifled breath for her sign.

Ten minutes pass... then twenty... and soon you find yourself sitting there, staring at her for thirty minutes, the elf having downed three drinks already, you can see the affect of the alcohol to his body, his head and torso lolling about as though he was on a ship set to sail. Arla has, intelligently, kept more or less sober, only drinking one drink the entire time. It's at this time you see it. Arla raises her hands over her head and cracks her knuckles. It hits you like a train. _That_ was the signal! You stand slowly and start over towards Arla, tapping her on the shoulder as you arrive, smiling and apologizing for being late.

"There you are!" She stands and hugs you as she takes note of your arrival. "It's quite alright. This nice young man was sharing a drink with me. Have a seat! Have a seat!" She scoots over in the booth and allows you a chair. You finally get a glimpse at the elven man. He has light brown hair and short, pointed ears. His eyes are a bubblegum pink and he has a very thin, lithe, almost feminine shape to his body. His eyes have a problem focusing on any one subject, he speaks.

"My, yer not bad lookin' yerself, ya know... Yer sister 'ere was jus' talkin' about'cha." You calmly explain how Arla's not your sister, just a good friend. This seems to give the man an idea. "Well tha's good! Hey... how would you two like ta go back ta my place an' have a l'il fun, eh?" You turn to Arla and blink a little, which causes her to speak next.

"You know... we'd really love to... but I just don't like getting picked up by person in a bar you know... I mean... you could be anyone..."

"Don't worry baby! Yer not getting' jus' anyone. I'm Elis Swiftwind!" You eye a Drakel guard walking behind him at this time. Oh... sweet justice. "I'm the biggest dealer of Black Market Weapons in Ren'Saigan!" The guard stops, walking up behind the elf.

"Did I hear that right?" The guard asks the elf, who turns around and pales.

"Oh... well, if you say that, my friend and I might just be drunk enough to take up your invitation..." The guard growls at this.

"Little missy, this elf isn't going anywhere but to prison!" He hoisted the man out of his bench, over the back, and to the ground in shackles. You smile and make some smart-ass comment about your 'night of fun' being ruined by a convenient placement of the guards, which makes Arla smile and laugh.

"You're so bad!" She responds, batting your shoulder playfully. Another guard approaches as the first drags the elf out of the bar.

"Thank you, by the way, for helping us apprehend this ignorant dolt. We've been trying to this moron for years now. Thank you, outsiders, for your help." The pair of you nod and tell the guard it was no problem. "You two must be the Guardians who rolled in earlier... I heard you'll be participating in the Tournament this year... I don't envy you. Grillthok the Massacre's going to be entering..." You nod and tell him you've already heard about Grillthok, and the man nods. "And yet still you remain. You're either very brave or very foolish. Either way... you've got my bet. Do me another favor, alright? Don't die and loose me any money." Arla laughs and nod, a motion echoed by you. Arla finishes her drink as the guard walks away, putting the glass on the table and nodding to you.

"You ready?" She asks you. You reply, rather sarcastically, that you could stay here all day, but that doesn't thrill Arla any. "I'm glad you could. I hate bars. Too many men trying to pick you up." You blink and shake your head, saying you wouldn't know. She simply shrugs and hobbles over you to get out, and giggles. "Slow poke! Come on, I'm beat. Let's get some sleep." You slowly get to your feet and follow her out, back into Old Town, and back towards the hostel.

Upon re-entering the hostel, you wave to the mistress, who looks upon you with bated breath. You report your success and relay to her the story of what happens. When you tell her of the elf's arrest, a smile curls upon her her lizard-like lips. "Serves that scum-sucking, pink-fleshed idiot right! Maybe he'll think twice before he goes to a bar trying to get a cheap date. I owe you two more then I can ever repay, and the women or Ren'Saigan thank you as well. A promise is a promise. I know how this is going to work... it's how it always works. They'll save your entry into the tournament for last... you'll be fighting Grillthok. But you've got one advantage. Grillthok is half blind. He relies on his opponent moving for him to see. If you stay as still as possible, he can't get a lock onto you." You blink and ask her how this happened. "Grillthok is a veteran of so many wars and conflicts he's lost count. He nearly lost his eye in the last Drakel War against the Humans about twenty years ago. He was honorably discharged from the Military when they found out he couldn't see perfectly." You nod at this.

"Why's that?" Arla asks. You casually explain that a soldier's eyesight is their life. A soldier who can't see perfectly well, is useless in combat. She makes an 'o' shape with her mouth as the hostel Mistress continues.

"I want Grillthok beaten, but not dead, alright? He's arrogant, and his tournament streak has gotten to his head. Please, beat him, but leave him alive. Let him retire with at least his life and honor, please." You look her dead in the eyes and nod, confirming that if it is within your power to do so, you will do your hardest to keep him alive. She frowns a little, but nods. "Not... the answer I would like to hear... but I know you're being honest. Thank you very much..." You nod and pat her on the shoulder as you and Arla begin up to your rooms.

Unlocking the door and pushing it open, you're greeted with a fairly normal hostel room, two beds against a back wall, one occupied by a man who was snoozing soundly within. You turn to Arla and look her dead in the eyes, saying you know you're going to regret this, but it looked as though the two of you were bunking together again.

"YAY! You won't regret this!" You roll your eyes unseen to her and mutter about you already are.


End file.
